Picking Up Where We Left Off
by Mandy ChE
Summary: Hermione Granger left England and all of her friends for a year. Will she be able to pick up where she left off, or is the damage to her friendships irreparable? And will what she thought were friendships become something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, or anything else involving the world of Harry Potter. All I claim is the plot. The rest of it belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling, whom I must thank, for giving us a whole world besides our own to explore.

**Author's Note:** I was thinking about this plotline last night and today, and so I had to write it out. However, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going to go with it after this first chapter. So progress will be slow for a while. Just let me know what you think, and we'll see where it goes.

Thanks!  
-Mandy

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed deeply and stared out the window of the cozy little Muggle café in which she was sitting. Thick rain poured down into the street outside, and the few people daring enough to brave the weather rushed by, holding tightly to their umbrellas. She turned her head back to the table and stared at the mug of coffee she held in her hands. The steaming liquid was untouched, as she had only bought it to assure herself somewhere warm and dry to be able to sit and think. Snuggling further back into the booth, she looked out the window again and fell back into her thoughts.

"_What am I going to do?_"

This was a question she had asked herself hundreds of times over the past few days. However, today it became more pressing than it had been on any other day. Today, she absolutely had to find an answer to the question and a solution to her problem.

Hermione had nowhere to go. This wasn't because of any mistake on her part, (_"Well," _she thought bitterly, _"it IS my fault that I went off and left everyone. Now see where it's gotten me. I suppose I deserve this."_) it was just how things were working out for her now.

---

After the war, Hermione, like all of her friends, had gotten a prestigious job at the Ministry of Magic. For a time, she adored her job. There were many notable things that she was able to accomplish, such as many new house-elf legal regulations, and not least of which was bringing Sirius Black back from the veil. She was also enjoying her social life. At the time, she was living in a lovely flat in London with Ron, whom she was dating. The two of them, along with their black-haired, bespectacled best friend, constantly had parties, balls, and events to attend simply for the purpose of being told "thank-you-for-saving-us-all-and-let-me-prove-it-to-you-by-throwing-the-most-elaborate-celebration-possible." Life for Hermione Granger was fantastic.

However, perfection cannot last, and Hermione's case was no exception. She and Ron began to bicker more, and were never intimate. She would silently thank the heavens that they had never gotten engaged. Also, the fame and popularity that came with being a member of "The Golden Trio" began to wear on her nerves. She could no longer even go to Diagon Alley without being swamped by young witches and wizards asking her, among many other things, for a play-by-play explanation of what it was like to fight the Death Eaters, if she was sure Voldemort was _really_ dead, and, much to her disgust, how good Ron Weasley was in the sack.

She had her best friends to rely on, as always, but she still continued to feel more and more dissatisfied with her life. Harry and Ginny suggested that she take a break, get away for a while. Remus suggested that she pick up a new hobby, or even switch job departments. Sirius's opinion was that she just needed a good shag, which he would be "more than willing to provide."

The discontent boiled over on the day that Hermione was offered a new position at the Ministry, and was able to take Harry, Ginny, and Remus up on their offers. She was offered a promotion to the foreign affairs department of the Ministry, in which she would be transferred to America for a year-long assignment. She accepted, barely giving Kingsley Shacklebolt enough time to finish his sentence. At the end of the day, she had flooed back to Ron's and her flat, eyes glinting, ready to tell him the wonderful news.

Ron, however, did not believe that her news was as fantastic as she did. He looked at her incredulously before replying, "Well, you're not actually going to go are you?"

At this, Hermione lost her temper, and every single thing that had angered her over the past few years came tumbling out of her mouth. Ron, instead of cowering, retaliated just as fiercely. The two had an awful row, and he stormed out the door. She heard the faint "pop" outside the door that signaled his departure, and realized then and there that she had had enough.

In a furious frenzy, she quickly gathered all of her things. She shrank everything to a small enough size that it all fit in a handbag, much like she had done during the war. Looking around to make sure she had not forgotten anything, she stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to the Ministry.

She ran straight to Kingsley's office and nearly beat down the door, praying that he was still there. He opened the door, shocked to see her standing at his door and to see her so angry. She had quickly explained that she could not wait to leave for America, and needed to leave the country as soon as possible.

If Kingsley wanted to know what had set Hermione off, he did not ask. He simply pulled out all of the paperwork that she would need to take with her, including a list of directions on how to floo to the flat that was waiting for her in New York City. She had taken everything and, with a gracious smile, stepped into his fireplace and disappeared.

It wasn't until she stepped out into her small, dark apartment hours later and gazed out the window at the moon that she realized she had forgotten to say goodbye. To everyone.

---

But that had been a year ago. Hermione was now back in London with nowhere to go. She couldn't live with her parents, because they had moved to Scotland a few years back, and she could not make the commute from Scotland to London each day for work. She couldn't go to the Burrow, because she had not spoken to anyone from home in over a year.

Hermione knew that Harry and Ginny had been absolutely crushed that she deserted them, and she did not know if she could bear to see their faces out of sheer guilt.

However, there was one other place that she figured she would be at least a little more welcome than at the Burrow, and since it was her only plausible idea, she figured she had no choice. Sighing, she picked up her handbag, which contained all of her possessions, just like the night she had left England.

Walking out of the café, she turned into the alley next to it. Checking to make sure no one was lurking in the shadows, she quickly concentrated on her one last hope, and turned.

Arriving on the doorstep, she knocked loudly on the door, praying that this was not a huge mistake.

The door was flung open, and she suddenly found herself staring into a familiar face. The face, however, was definitely not expecting to see her, and the man's mouth hung open for a few minutes before he could will himself to speak.

"Hermione?"

She managed a small smile and nodded to the shaggy, black-haired man.

"Hello, Sirius."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm not thrilled with the way this chapter turned out, but I had to make myself write it or I knew I'd never continue the story. I definitely have some clearer ideas about where I want the plot to go, so things should start to take shape soon.

* * *

Sirius Black, a man so rarely lost for words, gaped at the young witch on his doorstep. Hermione thought he looked quite like a goldfish after he opened his mouth to speak three separate times and then shut it each time before saying anything. He finally crossed his arms and cocked his head, raising an eyebrow at her, silently asking her to explain.

Hermione sighed. "Look Sirius, I know it's horribly rude of me, but I need to ask you a favor."

He continued to raise his eyebrow but began to smirk. "And what would that favor be, love?"

"Well, I..." She cleared her throat. Then, realizing she might as well confide in someone, she let it all loose. "I've got nowhere to go. I can't stay with Mum and Dad, because I need to stay close to London for my job. I can't go to the Burrow, because I ran off in a huff without saying goodbye to anyone, and I guarantee you they'll never forgive me. I figured you might understand a little bit better than Harry and Ginny that I made a mistake. So I'd figure I'd beg you to let me stay with you. Because you're really my last hope."

She took a breath and paused. "And I'm sorry, by the way. For leaving without saying goodbye."

She looked pleadingly into his blue-gray eyes which, if she was not mistaken, were twinkling with hidden mirth.

Sirius stared back at her for a moment, as if thinking of something to say to her. He looked her up and down, and she suddenly became self-conscious. She wondered if her Muggle attire looked too outlandish for England. It _had _been a year since she had to blend into British society, and she wondered if she looked like some stupid little American tourist.

Hermione watched Sirius's brain work, wondering what was going on in that shaggy-haired head of his. She wondered if he was going to reprimand her, which she felt would have been extremely justified. Suddenly, his countenance became stern, and Hermione shut her eyes and braced herself for what she knew was the onslaught of the horrible tongue-lashing that she had earned.

"You know what _I_ think Hermione?" He leaned in close, right next to her ear, and whispered. "_I_ think you listened to what I told you a year ago, and you're simply here for a good shag."

At that, Sirius turned on his heel and marched into the entryway of Grimmauld Place, bellowing, "So come right on in!"

The brilliant Muggle-born witch stood rooted to the spot, unable to believe what she had just heard. _"Can that man _ever_ be serious?"_ She chuckled at the pun and suddenly did not care that he was behaving foolishly. She was simply glad he was not furious at the sight of her. Finally, there was proof that at least one person from home did not absolutely hate her very existence. Waves of gratitude washed over her as she made her way through the doorway of her new home. She did not know how she would thank Sirius enough for agreeing to take her in.

Hermione hung her raincoat and handbag on the coat rack and made her way into the kitchen. She had always adored the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. With its smooth stone floors, dark furniture and minimal daylight, it always seemed like it should exist in a castle rather than a townhouse.

Sirius was bustling around the kitchen, humming an old jazzy tune loudly to himself. Hermione smiled and leaned up against the wall, watching him.

Finally, he turned around, eyes sparkling, with two large cups of coffee. With a superfluously elegant bow, he handed Hermione her cup and led her towards the dining room. Hermione followed him, her feet padding softly across the familiar, worn floors. The pair sat down at the table, facing one another, and Hermione took a sip of her coffee.

"Sirius, I'll never be able to thank you enough. You're a lifesaver. Not just for letting me stay here, but for the coffee too." Her eyes sparkled up at him as she warmed her hands with the mug.

Sirius chuckled. "I'm glad you like it, witchling. It's far easier to make you coffee than it is to house you." He winked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I hardly think I deserve the name 'witchling' anymore, Sirius. I'm twenty-four. I'm definitely no witchling."

He chuckled again, his eyes shining. He took a drink of his coffee before answering her. "Yes, love, I know you're all grown up into a responsible and probably widely sexually knowledgeable little thing. But, as I am twenty years your senior, I still reserve the right to call you what I want. Witchling."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She set her mug down and crossed her arms. "What _is_ it with you suddenly discussing my sex life? First you insisted that I'm actually here for you to shag me, and now you think you're wise to my sexual exploits?"

The Marauder gave her a cheeky grin. "Sorry darling, but when a lovely, legal little witch shows up on my door begging entrance to my home, my train of thought heads that direction. It doesn't matter if that woman is my godson's best friend or not."

Sirius's words came crashing down on Hermione like a ton of bricks. The worry that she had been harboring for weeks about her friends hit her once more. She always tried to be an emotional fortress and never show weakness, yet she felt tears come unbidden to her chocolate brown eyes as she buried her face in her hands.

Sirius tried to comprehend what was happening as he watched the witch sitting across from him go from normal and happy one second to a weeping mess the next. He leapt out of his seat and went to her, placing his arms around her shoulders. Her golden curls bounced as she shook with sobs. Hermione had never admitted it to herself, but the guilt of not saying goodbye to her greatest friends had torn her apart inside for a year. But as bad as the guilt had been, it was nothing compared to the fear she was now feeling about knowing that she would have to face them once again.

Hermione buried her face in Sirius's chest and cried until she had no more tears to cry. He held her as the sobs wracked her, and continued to comfort her as she was reduced to mere sniffling. She finally pulled back and wiped her eyes. He looked at her nervously and smiled.

"Well, love, I wasn't expecting that. I mean, I've been told I'm a heartbreaker, but usually the women cry when I'm not around."

Hermione looked up into his eyes. Though she was no longer crying, she was still overcome by sorrow. She decided that she had to ask Sirius the question that she'd been so terrified to know the answer to for months.

"Sirius... I'm sorry. I have to know. Do they hate me?"

Sirius's brow furrowed and he looked away from her eyes. "Come on, 'Mione, do we really have to talk about all that?"

Looking back into her eyes, he saw them brimmed with sadness. It broke his heart as he realized how much the young witch was hurting.

"Sirius, please. Do they?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I just want to say how amazed I am that there are so many people subscribed to this story! I'm really happy that you guys are liking it. It's kind of nerve-wracking, trying to write what's in my head and making sure that it's of good enough quality that all of my readers will like it. So I hope I'm keeping you all at least slightly entertained!

Well, this chapter is longer, but I'm very happy with how it turned out. I fit in everything I wanted to. Have fun reading, please review, and again, thank you so much for your support.

* * *

His hand absentmindedly ran through his sleek, raven hair as Sirius tried to avoid the gaze of the brown-eyed witch in front of him. He would rather not have to talk to her about this subject, but supposed it was unavoidable.

Sirius, a man who had made countless mistakes in his lifetime and frequently experienced lapses in judgment, understood what Hermione was feeling. He knew that one of the main reasons she had come to him was that he would know how badly she regretted her mistakes and wanted to fix them. The Marauder was quite forgiving (except to Snivellus) of people's mistakes because he himself had run through nearly all of them. However, he knew that the rest of the little witch's friends may not be as forgiving.

Hermione wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked at Sirius in desperation. She was dreading the answer to the question she had just asked, but it had been eating her alive for the past year, and she wanted to get it over with. Now Sirius's hesitance was beginning to annoy her.

"Well?" she demanded, looking at him impatiently.

Sirius sighed and leaned back in his chair. He shut his eyes and laced his fingers together behind his head. He crossed his long legs and took a deep breath before answering. "Well, first things first. Molly is still furious with you."

Hermione sighed. Although the older woman's scorn hurt her, she had expected it. Hermione didn't think that Mrs. Weasley would ever forgive her for breaking it off with Ron and ending her chances of breeding with a Weasley clan member. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she thought of the little curly, red-haired grandchildren that Mrs. Weasley had been expecting to see running around the Burrow. Although Hermione loved Molly as much as her own mother, the woman's antics and life-planning for she and all of her friends annoyed her to no end.

Hermione shut her eyes and leaned back in her chair, mirroring Sirius. "As I expected her to be. Go on."

Sirius continued. "Well, next would be –"

His statement was interrupted by the loud whooshing sound that echoed from the kitchen, announcing that someone had arrived by floo. A few seconds later, a voice rang out.

"Oi! Anybody home?"

"In the dining room!" Sirius called back.

Hermione's heart leapt into her throat. She knew that the voice had come from one of the five red-headed, freckle-faced young men that she knew, but she could not place her finger on which one it was. She just hoped against all hopes that it was not the youngest.

Suddenly, a shock of red hair arrived, and none other than George Weasley strode into the dining room towards Sirius. He clapped him heartily on the shoulder, grinning broadly.

"Sirius, mate, how are you? I've been meaning to stop by, I've got some great news! Wait till you.."

George trailed off as he noticed the grin that was creeping across Sirius's face. "What? What's so funny?" He followed Sirius's gaze across the table and finally laid eyes upon the curly-headed witch sitting opposite the Marauder. At first, he didn't seem to recognize her, but realization soon spread across his face.

"Hermione?"

The witch in question smiled and gave the redhead a little wave. "Hi George."

George stood in shock for a few seconds, then let out a jubilant yell. He ran forward, grabbed Hermione, picked her up, and spun her around, laughing loudly the whole time.

Hermione squealed with laughter as she held on tight to the tall, gangly man's shoulders. Tears came unbidden to her eyes as the joy at seeing him coursed through her.

Sirius smiled to himself as he watched George's jubilant reunion with the young witch. He knew how much George had missed Hermione. The Weasley twins had always been extremely fond of Hermione, because they found her constant tendency to disapprove of (yet simultaneously admire) their work to be both encouraging and hilarious. However, Sirius knew that after his twin's death George relied on Hermione more for the fact that she was a pillar of strength. It had hurt the man deeply that she left, and not because she hadn't said goodbye, but because he had come to rely on her being around. But, true to Weasley twin spirit, George never once showed any anger towards Hermione, and simply waited expectantly for her to return home.

George finally stopped spinning Hermione around, and placed her down gently on the floor. His eyes sparkled as he grinned down at her.

"Merlin, I'm glad you're home! But now you have to tell me all about your fabulous illegal exploits in that far off land!" He winked at her and then turned to grin at Sirius.

Hermione chuckled and sent him a sharp elbow in the ribs. As George bent over double in mock pain, she smirked and resumed her seat. "It's good to know you haven't changed a bit, Mr. Weasley."

George put on a pained face. "Well, I hadn't, before someone decided to break my ribs. Now I'm deformed!" He stopped, and reached a hand up to his missing ear. He grinned before letting out a loud laugh. "Oh wait! Never mind! Looks like someone beat you to it." He winked again at Hermione before occupying the seat next to her. Looking across the table at Sirius, he continued to grin. "So where's Remus?"

Sirius leaned back in his chair again and propped his feet up on the table. Hermione gave him a disapproving look, at which he chuckled heartily. "He's gone. Out on some mission for the Ministry. They've got him doing all this reconnaissance work with the werewolf community." After noticing the worried look in Hermione's eyes, he added, "It's usually pretty safe stuff, just checking out cases where people might be a hazard to people around them, usually Muggles. I expect he'll be back in a few days."

Hermione sighed with relief, knowing that her old friend at least wasn't in too much danger. She looked at Sirius again and said in a small voice, "Do you think he'll be angry about seeing me?"

Sirius smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Moony? Come on, witchling, the man is a Marauder. Do you really think he would hold a grudge over something as stupid as that? Definitely not. The poor guy even brought you up a few times, because he was worried about you. Not that we all weren't, of course, but he wasn't afraid to discuss the situation. It's not that I don't care about you, love, I just tend to forget things that aren't solid in front of me." He winked.

Hermione smiled gratefully at the older man, pleased to know that three people she deeply cared about weren't only not angry about her return, they were happy about it. "Is he the only one staying here, besides you?"

Sirius nodded. "Yep. Just me and Moony. Two old men and a pretty young witch in a house together. How suggestive." The Marauder chuckled.

George looked from Sirius to Hermione as a wide grin spread across his freckly face. "Wait, you're staying here?" She nodded at him with a smile. "Brilliant! And, I have to tell you what I meant to tell Sirius. It's the whole reason I came over."

"What is it, mate?" Sirius asked, still reclined in his chair.

"Angelina's pregnant!" George exclaimed happily.

Hermione squealed. She had attended the wedding of the older Weasley boy and his former quidditch captain, Angelina Johnson, and knew the two were very happy together. She was thrilled to know that the two were going to have a baby, because she knew how much both of them wanted a family.

"George, that's wonderful! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione threw her arms around the man once again.

Sirius leaned across the table to clasp George's hand firmly. "Congratulations! I know you'll be a great dad. You'll have the little tyke terrorizing all of Hogwarts."

George chuckled. "Well, not yet. But they have already organized the baby shower, and I'm supposed to invite you, Sirius. And Hermione, I was not expressly told to invite you, because you weren't in the country." He winked. "But seeing as you are once again with us, would you honor me by going to Angelina's baby shower? It's at the Burrow two weeks from this Sunday." His brown eyes disguised a hint of pleading underneath all their happiness.

Hermione felt an icy fear grip her heart. The Burrow? How could she do that? How could she face everyone? She sighed. She knew she was going to have to face everyone sooner or later, so it may as well be at an occasion where everyone would have to at least plaster on a happy face. She smiled up at George. "Of course I'll go!"

The twin grinned and once again lifted her up and spun her around. Setting her down, he smiled at her and then at Sirius. "Well, sorry to tell you great news and run, but I've got some more people that I have to tell, and Angelina's already started having cravings. Who knows where I'll be going next to get what food combination." He gave a huge roll of his eyes before waving and heading back towards the kitchen.

"See you in a few weeks!" Sirius called after him. The floo sounded a few moments later, signaling his departure.

Hermione sank weak-kneed into her chair. She put her face in her hands and shook her head. Sirius could barely hear her mumbling through her fingers.

"Sirius, how am I going to face everyone? I can't go to that shower. It'll be a disaster."

Sirius smiled, amused by the brilliant woman's naivety. He walked around behind her chair and rubbed her shoulders. "Listen, love, it's been a long day for you. How about we go upstairs and you can unpack and shower? You'll feel better. I promise." He strode in front of her and put on his best puppy-dog-face.

She chuckled at his pouting and took his outstretched hand. He led her up to the third floor and opened a door. Inside was a large, clean, well-furnished bedroom, complete with a king-sized bed, several armchairs, and walls of full bookcases. He smiled at the look of wonder on her face.

"Yes, this is your room. You've actually got free reign of this whole floor. Moony's got the second floor, and I've got the fourth. The library is on this floor, and you've got your own bathroom. Take a hot shower, grab a book, or whatever it is you do to relax. Alright, witchling?"

Hermione turned to Sirius, tears once again filling her eyes out of joy and gratitude. She walked up to the tall, dark-haired man and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wound his arms around her back, and they stood there embracing for what was longer than really necessary.

"Thank you," she finally whispered in his ear. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. Pulling back, she smiled at him and turned to begin unpacking her things.

Sirius smiled, turned around, and walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him and walked up the stairs. It wasn't until he sat down on his large bed upstairs that he realized that the feelings coursing through his body were confusing the hell out of him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Alright, let me get this out of the way..

I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!! X 10,000,000,000

I know the length of time in between these updates is completely inexcusable. But I hope you'll believe me when I say that a large case of real life (which sucks, by the way) and writer's block has kept me away from this story for months. However, I really don't want to give up on it completely, so I'm going to try my best to continue on with it. My updates will, most likely, be a little bit further apart than most writers'. But I promise, I won't let the amount of time come between them that I have this time.

About this chapter: It's lousy because it's where I've been stuck. I've got ideas for what happens after it, I just couldn't get it to work right. So bear with me. This one's kind of a transition phase.

**This chapter is dedicated to Meg and Amy. Because they are both wonderful, incredible people. If it weren't for their work, I would have nothing to keep me motivated to continue this story. Girls, you're both awesome. :)**

Hope you enjoy! I'll see you soon! (I promise!!)

* * *

Hermione's very full, very heavy work bag clumped behind her as she dragged it up the tall, wooden staircase. She glared daggers at every rug on the way, making sure they stayed put. The first day she had arrived at Grimmauld Place after work, the charms left over from both the Black family and the house's use as the Order of the Phoenix headquarters had caused the rugs in the entryway to menacingly bar her entrance. They didn't seem to believe that she was a welcome guest in the house, despite her frustrated assertions that she was. It wasn't until she'd gotten angry and threatened the rugs at wandpoint with being incinerated that they had let her pass. But that had been four days ago, and luckily, the house now seemed to accept that she was an inhabitant of it.

The exhausted witch collapsed on her bed, silently thanking Merlin that it was Friday and she would have two days away from the bloody Ministry of Magic and the enormous problems that had popped up while she had been away. She had spent the entire first week of her return digging through the massive amount of paperwork left on her desk, some of which was very angry at having sat so long and felt it necessary to attack her to show her this. Her hands were covered in paper cuts as proof of the violent reports she'd fended off. She hadn't even had time to complete the final reports documenting everything she'd done in the States because of all the damage control.

Just as Hermione was about to slip into a deep and well-deserved slumber, she suddenly smelled something that made her snap to attention. She smelled food. Someone was cooking a wonderful dinner. And she knew it wasn't Sirius.

She knew this because every previous day she had come home from work, she had had to cook herself and Sirius something worth eating. The aristocratic animagus, though charming, could not cook to save his life, which is why the delightful smell of roasting meat coming from the kitchen puzzled her so.

Climbing off the bed and pulling out her wand, Hermione made her way cautiously down the grand staircase and tiptoed her way to the kitchen. She peeked her head in to try and see who was creating that delightful aroma, but saw no one. As she wandered into the kitchen, she suddenly heard a happy cry. Before she could turn around to locate the source, she was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong arms, lifted off the floor and squeezed until she could barely breathe.

"Merlin it's good to see you! I've missed you!"

As she was set back down on the ground, Hermione turned to face her would-be attacker, though she knew perfectly well whose voice had welcomed her.

"Remus! It's so wonderful to see you!" Hermione squealed, throwing her arms around the tall, gangly, grinning werewolf. He hugged her tightly again and spun her around and around.

After their embrace, Hermione smiled up at the werewolf. His shining blue eyes and bright smile were just as she remembered, as was his sandy blonde hair, which was drastically different in comparison to the hair of the two other men who were now standing in the kitchen. Sirius stood slouched against the countertop, grinning at the pair's joyous reunion. Next to him, there stood an incredibly handsome man with dark hair and smiling hazel eyes who was smiling widely as he watched Remus.

Remus grinned back at Sirius, then turned to smile at the other man. He suddenly looked from the man to Hermione, and slapped his forehead.

"Good lord, where have my manners gone? Hermione, I'd like to introduce you to Isaac. Isaac, this is Hermione," Remus declared happily, gesturing the two to each other.

Hermione smiled warmly and walked forward to shake the man's hand. "It's a pleasure, Isaac."

Isaac smiled as he took her hand in both of his own. "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. I've heard so much about you, Hermione. It's an honor to finally meet you." He smiled his warm smile back at her as they released their hands.

"You've heard a lot, huh?" Hermione looked around at the two Marauders. Sirius smirked and raised an eyebrow, and Remus gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, let's hope that these two men have kept the details of my life fairly accurate and un-debauched."

Isaac laughed heartily. Hermione could tell that she liked him already. He was one of those simply happy souls. Isaac walked over to place his arm around Remus, who was checking on the roast in the oven.

Hermione wandered over to lean against the counter next to Sirius. "So what do you think of Isaac?"

Sirius kept looking at the pair as he answered the brown-haired witch. "He's a good guy. They've been together for about seven months now. They met after one of Remus' raids. He got attacked by a rogue werewolf and ended up in a tiny little hospital up near Manchester. Isaac is a healer, and the two hit it off at the hospital. When Remus had to be transferred to St. Mungo's, Isaac made the journey with him to make sure he got here safely. He's even gone as far to get transferred to Mungo's, and now lives here in London so the two can be together. Doesn't mind Remus' furry little problem or anything."

Hermione smiled, extremely happy that Remus had finally found someone perfect for him. She had always been close to the werewolf, and a few years ago, she had been one of the first people that he had come out to. And true to her nature, she had stood by him, even through the criticisms of others. People who may have been upset about his and Tonks' split didn't dare voice it for fear of the wrath of Hermione and Sirius. _And besides_, Hermione thought, suppressing a chuckle, _Tonks was fine with the relationship ending. It let her explore the fact that she was not one for monogamy._

"I'd say that looks done, what do you think?" Isaac asked Remus as he pulled the roast out of the oven.

Remus leaned forward and smelled the delicious meal. "Looks wonderful to me. You've really outdone yourself this time." The pair smiled at each other.

Soon Hermione found herself swept up in a storm of incredible food and the wonderful fellowship that she had missed for so long. It amazed her how well she could pick things up with Sirius and Remus as though no time at all had passed between them. The four sat around the table long into the evening, exchanging stories, catching up on lost time, and simply enjoying one another's company.

However, Hermione could not shake the now constant nagging in the back of her mind that she was going to have to face her friends in only a couple weeks' time. The thought of it still terrified her, and as she joked with Sirius, she wondered how uneasy her transitions with the others would be in comparison to the ones with her Marauders.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! (And feel free to yell at me in the reviews for how long it's been. I deserve it.)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Again, I want to apologize for how long it's taking me to update this story at a time. Hopefully now that it's summer, I'll have posts up more often. If I don't, hassle me! Anyway, I hope you guys like this one. We should be getting to the shower and the Weasleys in the next chapter, so I'll try to get that for you all as soon as I can.

I love you all! Hopefully I'll see you again really soon!

* * *

"Hm. What do you think of this one, Sirius?"

Sirius Black groaned as Hermione held up the seventh piece of baby clothing on which she had asked his opinion. He was frustrated enough at having been dragged along to help Hermione shop for a baby shower present for George and Angelina, but her constant interrogations about the nauseatingly pastel baby clothes made things even worse.

"It looks exactly like the other ones, witchling. Why don't you just pick out one of the ones that changes color and be done with this?" Sirius growled, running a frustrated hand through his shaggy hair.

The curly-headed witch shook her head and chuckled. "Now Sirius, don't you know that if you get the most vague, unoriginal gifts, it seems like you care less?"

Sirius groaned again and this time turned on his heel to wander off to another part of the store, away from her. Hermione chuckled to herself as she picked out two adorable rompers – one with golden snitches on it, the other with the four Hogwarts house symbols on it. As she wandered through the shop, she thought to herself that if there was one place where magic would definitely help Muggles, it was in dealing with babies. This shop had swings that rocked by themselves, bibs that attracted all food dribbled or thrown by the baby, and pacifiers that knew when a child was too old for them and would fly out of the child's mouth.

After also selecting an incredibly fluffy baby blanket that was a dark crimson, embroidered with the Gryffindor lion, Hermione wandered off to find Sirius. She found him chuckling while looking at baby clothes and bibs with sayings printed on them. After she tapped him on the shoulder, Sirius turned around to show her what he was holding. He had a red onesie with "Future Gryffindor" printed in gold, a bib that said "Messy as a Troll", and a little green t-shirt that said "Daddy's Little Mischief-Maker."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shot a smirk at Sirius. "You'll have that poor child turned into a next generation Weasley twin yet, won't you?"

Sirius grinned as the two wandered to the clerk to pay for their things. "Just doing my civic duty for Hogwarts, love. After we left, it was up to someone to carry on the legacy of the Marauders. Then Fred and George showed up, so now we are waiting for the next Weasley twins. So I'm simply aiding the next generation in becoming sly, cunning little devils." He winked deviously at Hermione as she chuckled.

The young witch at the counter smiled as the pair approached her. As she folded and arranged the baby clothes into a pile, she said "Well well, it looks like we have some ex-Gryffindors with us today. Are the two of you expecting?"

Hermione tried in vain to conceal the loud snort of a laugh she let out as a rather furious bout of coughing. Sirius looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow. He scowled as her mirth continued, blushing at her reaction to the question. The clerk watched, dumbfounded, as the witch in front of her had a much too happy coughing fit and the man look at the ceiling as if he meant to personally set it ablaze.

Once Hermione had gotten her wits about her and wiped the tears from her eyes, she smiled at the young girl who was packing up their purchases. The girl mumbled the total that they owed, and Hermione handed over her money, while Sirius clunked his on the counter, busy rolling his eyes and muttering to himself as he grabbed his bag and wandered out of the store.

"Thanks dear!" Hermione called as she too grabbed her bag and left the blushing young witch standing at the counter, staring as the extremely odd pair left the shop.

As the two walked along the cobbled, bustling streets of Diagon Alley, Hermione looked up at Sirius, who still had an odd look on his face. She smiled and tapped him on the shoulder. "Everything all right up there?"

Sirius turned to look at her and childishly stuck his tongue out. Seeing her raised eyebrow, he returned the expression with a smirk. "Yes love, just thinking about what that little witch said. Although, judging by her reaction to your insane little coughing fit, I'm sure she thinks the two of us are both mad. Not that I blame her – it's about time someone besides me noticed." With this, he skipped down the street, leaving Hermione rolling her eyes and shaking her head, trying to catch up.

Hermione knew Sirius was trying to cover up how he felt at the moment, but she wasn't quite sure why. The clerk asking him about being a father had jolted him, and she wondered what reason there was for that. She filed it away in the intricate confines of her brain and resolved to ask him about it at another time - either when they were alone, or when she could coax the answer out of him with some Firewhisky.

Sirius had stopped in front of the Magical Menagerie. Hermione walked up and saw him looking through the window at a little kitten who was watching him back. The two stared at each other, until the kitten turned his head to look at a woman who had walked through the door. Hermione watched the kitten romping playfully in his cage and sighed sadly. Sirius looked over at her and was shocked to see tears filling her eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, placing his arm around her shoulders.

The witch wiped away the tears, but could not keep them from coming. "Oh Sirius, I'm sorry. It's nothing, really, it's just that sometimes I miss Crookshanks so much it makes me cry. I never got to say goodbye to him, and I've no idea what ever happened to him. I'm sure he's probably dead by now, because he was old when he was with me, but I still hate so much that I had to abandon him when we escaped the wedding. I've done so much abandoning of people I love, and to think that I did it to poor, defenseless little Crookshanks too breaks my heart." Hermione put her face in her hands and her curly hair bounced as she sobbed. She hurriedly wiped away the tears from her cheeks and sniffled. She stared wistfully at the kitten in the window, almost as though she could make Crookshanks appear if she stared hard enough. After letting out a sad sigh, she turned to Sirius and forced a smile.

Sirius was looking at her intently with his arms crossed. He smiled, leaned forward and patted her head. "I'm sorry love, but it'll be alright. Come on, ice cream will make everything all better!" He linked arms with her and began trotting merrily down the cobblestone streets, half dragging Hermione behind him.

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, and before she knew it, they were sitting at a darling new little ice cream parlor, each contentedly enjoying sundaes. As the two chatted, dear old Crookshanks was all but gone from the mind of the curly-headed brunette, but beneath the sleek, raven hair of her companion, the cogs were turning – focused on that clever old cat.

* * *

That evening, as Hermione walked into her bedroom from the bathroom, she noticed a large box sitting on her bed. Always wary of suspicious packages, she quickly whispered a few spells to see if the package was dangerous. Suddenly, she heard a small cry come from within the box. Realizing that it posed no danger to her, she sat down on the bed to open the box. She noticed something she had not previously – on the top of the box was written in beautiful, shiny, silver script: "For Hermione."

Hermione opened the box, reached in, and felt something warm, furry, and alive. She pulled out a beautiful kitten with a purple and silver ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. The kitten looked at Hermione, and cocked her head as though trying to figure out what she was and whether or not she was a threat. Hermione stared back at the kitten, her eyes filling once more with tears.

The kitten was lovely. Her underside was a brilliant silvery-white and her back, face and tail were covered in black, red, and golden spots and patches. Her eyes were a brilliant mixture of amber and mahogany, and judging by the large size of her ears and the bushiness of her tail, Hermione knew she was at least part-Kneazle – just like Crookshanks had been.

As she held the kitten tightly to her chest, Hermione made a mental note to make it up to the man she knew had given her this gift. She chuckled quietly as the kitten purred against her throat.

Standing on the stairs in between her floor of his house and his own, the man smiled at hearing the witch's happiness. Knowing that she was happy, he quietly padded up the stairs to bed.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! :)_


End file.
